Sword Art Online: Moonlit Black Cats Return
by AngelBlue1852
Summary: *Possibly on Hiatus?* Shortly after the Moonlit Black Cats die, a player friendly admin revives them for an unknown reason. Follow Sachi and her guildmates as they attempt to clear the 100 floors of Aincrad... *May get a sequel, IDK Yet...JUST KIDDING, THERE WILL BE ONE :D*
1. Chapter 1

Sword Art Online

Moonlit Black Cats Return

Episode 1: Admin Override

? POV

"So, you intend to override the death function Johnson?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, as an administrator, why would you care for these players?"

"I can't explain it Kayaba, but I want to help these five."

"Very Well Alex, I won't stop you."

"Thank you Sir."

I hope I'm doing the right thing…

I activated the admin controls, and went to the five players. They had all died in a dungeon, except for one, who had committed suicide.

 _System Command: Activate Revival, Admin Override Accepted. Activating Revival in Main Town. Do you Wish to Teleport?_

I pressed yes to Confirm my decision, and went to the main town to meet these five players I cared so much about…

Sachi's POV

W-Where am I?

"H-How did they come back?"

"They should be dead, and yet they respawned in the main town?"

I looked around, and saw that all of us were now back in the main town, with a large crowd nearby.

"Calm down folks. It's nothing to get excited over."

I then saw a kid, around our age, approaching through the crowd, heading for us.

"It's likely a system glitch, it will be patched once the creators notice it. Now shouldn't we get back to work? The players heading towards the top aren't going to reach it any faster with us standing here."

"YA!"

With that, the other players went back to their work, and the man then approached us.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes. Who are you?"

"I am Alex Johnson, a local merchant, please, come with me."

TIMESKIP

"So what do you need from us?" I asked.

"Well, it's not what I need from you, it's what you need from me so to speak."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I'm not a merchant. I'm an administrator, and I saved your skins."

"…WHAT!?" we all yelled.

"I used my admin authority and overrode your deaths, respawning you in the main town."

"W-Wait. What about Kirito!?"

"Him? He's fine, though I think he's a bit heartbroken about your deaths."

"Can we go see him?"

"First off, we have to go to the 27th floor dungeon. Something is up there…"

Oh Boy…What did we get into?!

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

Sword Art Online

Moonlit Black Cats Return

Episode 2: Hack Attack

Sachi's POV

"I wish we didn't have to come back here…It brings up a lot of painful memories…especially seeing as how we just died here…"

Alex had led all of us into the same dungeon where we had died earlier, but now we were searching for…something. What it was, he wouldn't say.

"So, what are we doing here?" I asked.

"Well, if my suspicions are correct, we'll be seeing a few Level 60 Miners right about...Now."

Just then, 3 level 60 Miners appeared in front of us, terrifying us, but not Alex.

"Just as I thought, Miners at Level 60 in a Level 30 max dungeon."

With that, he grabbed a sword from his back and slashed the Golems apart in one attack.

"Wow..."

"Come on, I get the feeling we'll find our problem up ahead."

Oh Boy...

TIMESKIP

"So, what are we looking for?" I asked.

"That." He said, pointing forwards.

Up ahead, I could see a few red players, with a massive pile of loot.

"W-Who are those people?"

"Hackers. Even while trapped they can still hack the game, and those Miners are proof."

"W-What do we do?"

"You do nothing. I go and beat them for this."

With that, he stepped down the stairs, where the hackers confronted him.

"Hey, you're trespassing here kid. Why don't you just turn on around and leave!?"

"How about…NO!" Alex yelled, slashing one of the players, seriously wounding him.

"You're messing with the wrong group you little brat!" one of the hackers yelled, attacking Alex.

However, the sword bounced right off, with a purple immortal object display appearing.

"W-What!? A-An immortal object?"

"Yes. I'm an immortal object, and…YOU BRATS ARE GONNA PAY FOR ALL THE LIVES YOU TOOK!" he yelled, slashing all of them and seriously injuring them.

"P-PLEASE SPARE US!" They yelled, now terrified.

"Get out of here! If I find any of you punks have been hacking again, I'll make sure-"

Before he could finish, one of the players attacked him, but he stabbed him right through the stomach, and killed him.

"You'll be dead like your friend. NOW SCRAM!"

The Hackers got the picture and ran for their lives out of the dungeon.

"W-Wow."  
"Come on! Get your stuff quick so I can claim this and bring it back to town!"

We quickly ran down and found our things, but before he could claim the rest, he suddenly turned towards the door.

"CRAP. I THINK KIRITO'S COMING! HIDE!"

We frantically ran to hide behind a large wall, as Kirito entered the room.

"Hey, I thought I heard someone in here. I was wondering who it was."  
"Kirito, how are you doing?"

"Doing good, I saw a bunch of red players running past me on my way in here."  
"Hackers, what can I say?"

"Sheesh…is that all their loot?"  
"Yep...Just about to take it back to town for the others."  
"Ok then, I'll see you around."  
After he left, we peeked out from around the corner.

"Why did we need to hide?"  
"It's not a good time to reveal to him what's going on. Now come on, help me get this out of here."  
"O-Ok…"  
And as we headed back, we didn't realize our real story was about to begin…

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
